1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method of printing apparatus which perform precoat of a print medium.
2. Related Art
As this type of technique, for example, JP-A-2002-38063 has been known. JP-A-2002-38063 discloses a printing apparatus which hits the entire surface or an image forming area of a print medium with white ink before printing. Because of this configuration, JP-A-2002-38063 has an effect that, even when printing is performed on a print medium whose base color is yellowish, a clear color image can be reproduced without being affected by the base color.
On the other hand, a printing apparatus using an ink jet method which performs printing by using ultraviolet ray curable ink is also known (see JP-A-2000-158793). This type of printing apparatus performs printing by discharging ultraviolet ray curable ink to a print medium and thereafter curing the ultraviolet ray curable ink by irradiating ultraviolet ray.
By the way, it is known that when the ultraviolet ray curable ink is used as in JP-A-2000-158793, the ink permeates the inside of the print medium within a short period of time from the landing of the ink to the curing of the ink, so that deterioration of image quality due to spreading of the ink and color development deterioration due to color fade of color material occur. Therefore, it is considered to perform hitting with white ink before printing (perform the precoat) by applying the technique of JP-A-2002-38063. However, in some print media, the spreading of ink and the color fade of color material hardly occur. Therefore, when using such print media, the precoat is useless. Depending on the material and the base color of the print medium, performing the precoat with white ink may adversely cause degradation of image quality. Further, there is also a problem that when the precoat is performed, the amount of ink consumption increases and a unit price of printed matter increases.